Épisode 30 - saison 3
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Ceci est un petit One Shot fluffy basé sur l'épisode 30 de la saison 3 de Aventures ! Raiting T pour le language ! /Thelthazar/


Oha-yooo !ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Me re-voici avec un one shot qui m'a été inspiré par l'épisode 30 de la saison 3 de la série ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, ne venez pas crier au spoiler, parce que j'aurais prévenu U_U

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ＼(≧▽≦)／

* * *

\- Sanguinus, faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait que nous et vous même qui sortent vivant de cette île.

Le chef de guilde regarda son compagnon de route avec étonnement mais pas moins de plaisir pour autant. Il était loin d'être contre de se repaître de toute cette populace ! Shin n'était pas contre, gardant un arrière goût amer que leur réputation ait été ainsi roulée dans la boue alors qu'ils avaient essayé de faire au mieux. Grunlek n'était pas d'accord, trouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque. Théo renchérie comme quoi ils devaient emmener les Intendants sur le continent pour les juger et ainsi remettre la justice à l'ordre. Les aventuriers commencèrent à débattre, pesant le pour et le contre. Le mage répliqua que, certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais que c'était assurément la bonne. Pour lui, le système avait besoin d'une remise à plat, et que par conséquent, il fallait annihilé toutes les autorités. Le paladin attrapa la manche du demi-diable pour le tourner vers lui, furieux contre sa décision prise sans le consentement des autres.

\- Ils doivent être traîné devant la justice !

\- Et on les jugera avec quel système ? Le leur ? Ah ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils s'en sortiront ! Tu as bien vu ! Ils s'en sortent toujours !

\- Tu ne peux pas décider ça par toi même ! Ils doivent être jugé !

\- Pour que d'autres se retrouvent dans notre situation ?!

Le guerrier allait répliquer lorsqu'il tiqua au sous-entendu monstrueux que son camarade lui faisait. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, se comprenant parfaitement. Théo déglutit, resserrant sa poigne sur la robe du mage. Il s'était adoucit même si la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir...

\- Si, c'est eux qui nous ont vendu et mit nos têtes à prix ! J'ai pas envie de fuir toute ma vie, Théo, je veux vivre en paix... Je veux-

\- Ferme-là, c'est pas le moment...

Les nobles derrière eux s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux, commençant à saisir la nature de la relation qui unissait les deux hommes parlant de façon très intimiste. L'érudit se sentit flancher sous les prunelles bleus claires électriques du soldat, lisant toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais également ses convictions qui se battaient avec ses sentiments. Il savait très bien avec quel homme il se liait, que sa vie entière serait partagée avec sa passion profonde pour la justice. Cependant, cette dernière semblait toujours se réveiller au mauvais moment pour compliquer les choses déjà peu simple.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser partir, souffla Balthazar, empoignant délicatement le bras du guerrier avec celui que ce dernier agrippait. On est nombreux à se terrer comme des rats, ça ne peut plus durer...

\- Alors tu vas condamner des milliers de gens, dont des innocents dans le lots, juste pour des histoires à la noix ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que t'en pense ? Que c'est de la merde ? répliqua douloureusement son compagnon en déglutissant. Sympa de savoir que huit ans de ma vie t'importe peu.

Le paladin ne sut pas quoi répondre, le foudroyant d'un regard prouvant qu'il n'approuvait pas ce point de vu. Il essaya de faire passer par un silence intense ce qu'il pensait mais cette fois ci, son amant avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Tous se sentaient à la fin de leur quête, s'inquiétant du dénouement final. Ils avaient peur de mourir. Même s'ils s'y étaient préparés, ils seraient reconnaissant d'y échapper.

Théo humecta ses lèvres en détournant les yeux une seconde, gêné de devoir s'exprimer à voix haute parce que son petit-ami avait besoin qu'il lui prouve son affection. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas craindre de le perdre, que ce soit lui qui quitte ce monde ou le brun. Ils étaient voués à voguer dans un éternel différent après la mort, mais vivre l'un sans l'autre leur étaient tout bonnement impensable ; les épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà essuyé en étaient la preuve : ils s'accrochaient comme des forcenés à cette relation prohibée.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu sais bien que c'est faux...

Les yeux de chat brillèrent sous son début, Balthazar l'écoutant avec attention. Théo chercha ses mots, ré-empoignant la manche de son concubin avant de voir Sanguinus à quelques pas d'eux qui suivait l'échange avec enthousiasme. L'embarra le fit rougir. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se donner en spectacle aux portes du titan en venant ici ! Seulement, il constata que ça ne découragea pas le mage qui attendait la suite de ce qu'il allait dire, le laissant prendre son temps.

Shin, trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas crié jeta un regard à Grunlek pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Le nain haussa les épaules avec désespoir, un petit sourire attendrit aux lèvres. L'archer comprit alors que le couple était de nouveau plongé dans une discussion personnelle. Ça arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être que l'âge et leurs années de vie commune commençaient à les tirer vers un besoin de stabilité. Connaissant les deux tornades vivantes, ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de simple à s'avouer ! Le demi-élémentaire soupira et continua l'ascension de la bute pour rejoindre l'ingénieur, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que les tourtereaux en aient fini de toute façon.

\- Tu sais, non..., grogna le guerrier avec gêne, se frottant la nuque en détournant les yeux.

\- La télépathie a été rompue donc non.

Oh le petit con !

\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses réellement de tout ça, de "cette histoire à la noix".

\- Oh arrête de faire ta gonzesse !

\- Tu t'échapperas pas comme ça, rétorqua le mage en plissant les yeux, le prenant sur le fait et admirant sa mine se décomposer alors que son amant se sentait dans une impasse.

\- Je pense te défoncer assez pour que tu le saches, non ?

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire...

Théo le foudroya du regard, mais ce fut trop faible pour que l'autre abandonne. Il ne vit même pas l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur s'étirer sur le visage de son compagnon, preuve qu'il était des plus sérieux et qu'il avait réellement besoin de se rassurer. La voix avait sonné avec une pointe de détresse en fond, quémandant de ressentir les frissons que procuraient les déclarations amoureuses. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils pourront en faire, ils devraient donc en profiter malgré le monde.

Le guerrier posa intensément ses yeux dans ceux de son conjoint, le sentant se tendre en étant tout ouïe. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer, il n'était pas un adepte de la communication et du développement orale de ses sentiments. Il s'éclaircit la voix, votant pour la nonchalance bien que les rougeurs intenses et son parler chevrotant rendait la chose timide et maladroite.

\- J'aurais pas perdu huit ans de ma vie si je tenais pas un peu à ton cul..., râla-t-il.

La déclaration adolescente fit sourire le mage d'attendrissement. C'était bien la chose la plus proche du "Je t'aime" qu'il pouvait obtenir de Théo, même après autant de temps passé ensemble. Il adorait le repousser dans ses retranchements. Par ailleurs, il était bien le seul à en être capable. Personne n'avait pu plonger ainsi ce paladin rustre dans un embarra si profond et lui extirper des allégations. Il savait que ce cœur n'était pas aussi froid et fait de pierre qu'il ne le laissait croire, les années lui avait montrer comment le toucher et où aller pour le faire.

Balthazar posa sa main libre sur la joue de son compagnon gêné au possible mais qui ne le repoussa pas. D'un doux geste du pouce, il caressa l'épiderme du guerrier, ses yeux plongé intensément dans les siens. Théo déglutit, loin d'être de marbre sous l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les iris noir et feu du demi-diable. Ce dernier se rapprocha, brisant la distance ridicule qui les séparaient encore, pour réunir leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. De longs frissons secoua le corps de l'envoyer de la lumière qui fixa la bouche de son conjoint dont les yeux étaient clos.

L'instant eut un goût d'éternel par cette sensation du temps suspendu qu'il générait. Les amants se savourèrent d'être en vie, apaisant leur besoin de douceur pour avoir la force de continuer leurs combats. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit, ni le moment de le faire, mais ils en avaient vraiment eu besoin. Le soldat tira le mage contre lui pour une étreinte étroite, approfondissant l'échange sous le choc déjà grand des Intendants terrorisés mais le bonheur de Sanguinus qui les épiait en piaffant. Visiblement, ce stalker de première soutenait les aventuriers dans tout les domaines, même les plus sensible. Venant de la part d'un homme qui aspirait et contrôlait par le sang, ce n'était guère surprenant.

Les bras du mage s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Théo qui pencha un peu plus la tête en soupirant d'aise. Les bruits humides et claquants des baisers étant les seuls choses perceptibles parmi le vent et ce sifflotement guilleret au loin. Shin frappa son front du plat de sa main, trouvant que ses amis se laissaient toujours aller quand ils en avaient envie sans vraiment réfléchir. Grunlek sourit, trouvant la scène touchante. Voir un Théo amoureux et délicat, ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'ils auraient tous les jours.

Le couple se sépara, revenant à la raison en trouvant qu'effectivement il abusait un peu. Ils essuyèrent le coin de leurs lèvres avant de se tourner vers les Intendants médusés et le chef de la guilde du sang sautillant comme une collégienne devant un boysband.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, rectifia Balthazar vers ce dernier. Empêchez-les simplement d'être dans nos pattes et d'interférer, on verra ce qu'on en fera après.

L'homme hocha la tête, satisfait de ce plan également et emporta les adultes en contrôlant leur corps par le biais de leur sang. L'érudit se tourna vers son amant, se sentant ébranlé par la douceur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Le guerrier fit un signe de tête pour le remercier du crédit qu'il laissait, appréciant ce compromis même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord. Le mage sourit, caressant sa joue une dernière fois avant de le suivre pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Anh, c'était tellement adorable~

\- Encore vous ? soupira profondément Théo en arrivant, désespéré et agacé. Vous pourriez pas téléphoner avant ?

\- Désolé, j'ai laisser la télépathie à mon fils, sourit Enoch en se levant de son siège, léchant ses doigts ensanglantés. Je savais que vous l'emmènerez, vu que vous ne vous quittez jamais...

Son large sourire fit souffler la soldat blasé. C'est vrais qu'en étant en concubinage avec l'hérésie ambulante derrière lui, il faisait de celle là son beau-père. Heureusement qu'il y trouvait son compte au final, comme quoi, le bonheur n'a pas de prix.


End file.
